


Another New Thing

by thelonelywriter



Series: New Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Jock Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Nerd Castiel, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas definitely does have trouble looking Dean in the eye the day after what he did. But it's the day after that that he finds he can, in fact, look Dean in the eye. And with a little help on Dean's end, he can do even more than just look him in the eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, you guys definitely wanted it because apparently one cannot write Casturbation without a follow up, so here it is!! Don't worry about the whole fucking part because I have that under control, I just need to start writing it and soon it will be here for you guys to read :) For now just stick with this though!! (And if you haven't read the fic prior to this, [here's the original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6609388))

The weekend moved by quickly and soon it was Monday and Cas was back at school, trying his best not to look Dean’s way even though he really fucking wanted to. He got through Gym class alright and he thought he was going to get through the rest of the day but apparently not.

Dean had a locker that was only a few feet away from Cas’ so at the end of the day, when Cas thought that all was good and maybe he could even fuck himself down on that dildo again thinking of Dean, he heard Dean himself call out, “Hey, Cas! You dropped something!”

Cas’ blood froze. Dean knew his name? God, Cas would honestly never have guessed that Dean even looked his way let alone knew his name. Cas turned to find Dean walking towards him with Cas’ headphones which he had apparently dropped. Cas paused, waiting for Dean to walk up to him. “I saw you drop these and I know how important my headphones are, my little brother can be a pain so sometimes I have to put mine in to get him to shut up,” Dean explained as he passed Cas the headphones, hoping that he wasn’t oversharing or anything. He always tried to avoid Cas as much as he could because if Cas found out that he had a crush on him he would be dead. Castiel smiled shyly, glancing up at Dean as he shoved them into his pocket.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied softly and he could tell that he was blushing and he knew that it was obvious because of his fair skin dammit. Dean liked it though, he thought it made Cas look cute. Well, cuter than he already was.

The two kinda just stood there for a moment, Dean with his backpack slung over his shoulder and Cas with some books and papers clutched to his chest. Dean’s eyes were roving Cas’ face, and Cas was staring down at his feet, only occasionally flicking his gaze back up to Dean’s. He obviously had trouble looking him in the eye because after all he had fucked himself pretty hard on a dildo thinking of Dean’s cock the whole time. Cas finally got his brain to start working, however, so he wasn’t standing there like the idiot that he believed he was. 

“I better, um, go, I guess,” Castiel stammered, and Dean nodded awkwardly.

“Yeah, I, um, have to go too,” he told Castiel who glanced up at him.

“Um, thank you again for the, y’know, the headphones,” Castiel managed, and Dean waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s no problem. I’ll see you later,” Dean bid as his brain began working just like Cas’ and he turned on his heel, walking the other way. Cas nodded awkwardly, smiling softly at Dean as he walked away. Cas groaned internally. That could’ve gone so much better in his head.

\---

The next day Cas had another interaction with Dean, this one going quite well actually. A lot better than expected. Dean and Cas were the last ones in the locker room and Cas was just about to leave because he had all of his regular clothes on, but Dean still didn’t have a shirt on, and, alright, maybe Cas was staring a _little_. Or a lot. Either way, y’know.

Cas didn’t even fully realize that he was staring until Dean spoke up. “What?” he inquired simply because wait a second, was Cas checking him out? Cas immediately looked up, finding his gaze.

“I wasn’t staring,” Castiel blurted out and then he slapped himself internally because Dean never even said anything about staring.

“I never said you were staring,” Dean replied, tugging on a shirt.

“Exactly, I wasn’t. It’s not like I think you’re attractive or anything,” Castiel said, and slapped himself again because Christ, he was not speaking right today. Dean quirked an eyebrow.

“So, I’m unattractive?” Dean questioned. Castiel swallowed and shook his head.

“No, you’re actually very attractive really.” Fuck. Cas’ eyes went wide as he looked over at Dean. “I mean, not like, I find you attractive because I don’t, uh, find you attractive, I just think that, well, you’re very attractive but see, I don’t think that because I’m not attracted to you. In like any way. Shit, no, I mean, I like you, but as a friend. If we even are friends, maybe acquaintances?” Castiel finished, his heart beating at like a thousand miles per hour. Castiel and Dean both just stood there, neither really knowing what the next step was. So, Cas took the emergency exit route. 

“I should really go,” Castiel said as he walked a little closer to Dean to grab his stuff that sat on the bench. Dean caught his arm and Cas internally started panicking. Was Dean about to beat him up? Was that what was about to happen?

“Cas, wait,” Dean said, and Castiel glanced up at Dean, blinking. “Do you, y’know, have feelings for me?” Dean inquired, his voice quiet. Cas swallowed again, and shook his head, but a different answer came out of his mouth.

“Yes.”

Dean’s heart stopped, like, completely. He kind of just stared at Cas who stared back because Cas was not about to do damage control on that one because that was a huge fuck up. But it turned out not to be because then Dean was hauling him closer, cupping the sides of Cas’ face so that their lips could meet roughly and off center but somehow still perfectly.

Castiel made a noise of surprise into the kiss, completely caught off guard. Was this a joke? It had to be. Castiel pulled away and Dean looked flat out scared when he did. Cas was breathing heavily as he spoke. “Okay, that’s funny, but seriously, what kind of joke is this?” Castiel breathed out. Dean just blinked at him.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, sounding completely thrown through a loop. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“You’re Dean fucking Winchester, you’ve dated just about every girl in this school, you’re like, the most popular guy in school, you would never kiss me unless it was for some prank,” Castiel went on. Dean clenched his jaw and sighed.

“Cas, calm down, I’m not pranking you, I’m not joking. I just willingly tried to kiss you but apparently you don’t want me to,” Dean sighed. Castiel just blinked. Was Dean being serious? He sounded like he was. Was he just a good actor?

“Why would you try to kiss me?” Cas asked dumbly, and Dean threw his hands up in the air.

“Because I have feelings for you, alright!” he exclaimed, his words echoing in the empty locker room.

“ _You_ have feelings for _me_?” Castiel questioned as though it hadn’t already been established. Dean nodded. “You’re straight,” Castiel went on.

“And you’re wrong. I’ve had, y’know, things with guys before but I’ve kept them secret. If anyone found out that I was dating a guy I’d be dead,” Dean explained. Castiel sighed.

“You never even look my way, Dean.”

“I never even look your way because I’m trying to hide this stupid crush that I’ve had on you since Sophomore year!” Dean said, and Castiel choked.

“Sophomore year?” Cas managed. Dean was blushing furiously as he nodded. “Oh my God, you’re not even kidding,” Castiel stated. Dean glared at Cas.

“I’ve kinda been trying to tell you that,” Dean sighed. Castiel just looked at him, dumbfounded, before he did exactly what his body was telling him to do. He kissed him.

Cas surged forwards, slamming Dean up against the lockers and slotting their lips together. It was Dean’s turn to make a surprised noise into the kiss, but that surprised noise soon bled into a pleased moan as he took in the feeling of Cas’ lips. They were everything that Dean had dreamed of like the thousand times that he had when he was kissing someone else. Cas was on the same page, of course because this was only his third kiss if you counted the one he had shared with Meg Masters and the one that him and Dean had shared before their general feelings for each other had been established. And it was the best kiss of them all.

Soon enough, Dean was parting his lips to deepen the kiss and Cas was eagerly letting Dean’s tongue slip past his lips not even caring about his next class because this was so much better than any stupid fucking AP high school class out there. Cas let out an unashamed moan at the feeling of Dean’s tongue against his and boy did Dean have a fucking skilled tongue. He knew every sweet spot, every place inside of Cas’ mouth that was making him melt and it was doing just that.

Cas was already getting hard and he could feel Dean doing the same against his leg so he instinctively rocked his hips forwards into Dean’s. Dean let out a soft groan at the contact, rocking his hips right back into Cas’. Cas could feel Dean’s hands that were wrapped around his waist began to travel upwards, cupping his shoulders then the back of his neck and then running through his hair, tugging just enough to elicit a little whimper from Castiel that Dean savored.

Their mouths moved hotly and desperately together, their hips doing the same until neither of them could take it and Cas pulled away, panting. “I guess you believe me then,” Dean breathed out, looking at Cas’ lust blown eyes. Castiel smirked, thrusting his hips forwards.

“Yeah, well your dick makes a good testament to it,” Castiel teased, and Dean laughed a little. “You, um, wouldn’t be opposed to it if I were to suck you off, would you?” Castiel asked so kindly and sweetly that Dean swore his heart was going to stop again.

“Not at all,” Dean replied, and Cas smiled, pressing forwards for one last kiss.

“Good,” was all Castiel said before he was sinking to his knees, immediately addressing the bulge in Dean’s jeans. Cas had to admit that he was a little nervous because he had never done this before but his extensive knowledge of NC-17 rated fanfiction was definitely going to help him here.

Cas undid the button and zipper to Dean’s jeans, reaching in and pulling out Dean’s dick, licking his lips at the sight. Just as imagined, Dean did have a fucking perfect cock, thick and flushed a deep pink, precome pearling at the head. Cas didn’t hesitate to get rid of it with a swipe of his thumb.

He gave Dean a couple strokes first before he rose up to wrap his lips around the head. Dean let out an appreciative moan as Cas’ tongue swirled around it, dipping in the slit and tasting the bitter precome there. Castiel slid further down onto Dean, tonguing at the underside of his cock before pulling off completely to lick up the underside of Dean’s cock and then lap at the head before slipping back on, going even farther this time.

Cas knew that he could only fit so much in his mouth, so he brought a hand up to wrap around the base of Dean’s dick, stroking whatever didn’t fit in his mouth. Dean moaned, trying to keep his voice down but failing. He brought one hand up to run through Cas’ hair as he tilted his head back against the lockers. “God, just like that, Cas,” Dean praised, earning a soft moan from Cas who worked his mouth faster at the praise.

Cas licked and lapped at whatever he could, sucking and suckling and doing everything he could to leave Dean is shambles. Dean was raining down praises, letting loose soft moans and groans that were making Cas even harder. And then Castiel came to the realization that yes, he was hard and dying to come and yes, he would very much like to do something about that.

Cas took his hand away from Dean’s cock for a moment, his mouth slowing its motions as he undid the button and zipper to his jeans. Dean looked down when he felt the absence of Cas’ hand and he was met with the sight of Cas, face flushed a pretty pink, eyes wide, lips wrapped around Dean’s cock as he pulled his own cock out of his jeans and began stroking.

“Oh, God, Cas, you’re gonna fucking kill me,” Dean groaned, the sight making him about ten times closer to his orgasm than he already was. And he was pretty damn close. Cas was close too. He had barely began touching himself but he knew that it wasn’t gonna take long for him to come. Judging the way Dean was acting he was on the same page. And sure enough, “Fuck, Cas, I'm close,” Dean choked out eliciting a moan from Cas who was right on the edge. And a couple strokes of his hand later he was coming, moaning loudly around Dean’s dick. Dean caught the sight and groaned, throwing his head back against the lockers. Castiel seemed to know just how close he was because he sucked even harder, tongued at Dean’s cock even more until Dean was coming too, spilling himself down Cas’ throat with a rough shout.

Cas had obviously never done this before so he was expecting to choke a little but he took himself by great surprise and actually managed to swallow everything, not choking at all. In the back of his head he made note to make a medal for himself and hang it up on his wall.

Cas gave a few more licks to Dean’s cock before he pulled off with a wet ‘pop’, looking up at Dean who was still breathing heavy. Dean glanced down at him and grinned. “Was that your first time doing that?” Dean asked, and Castiel blushed, nodding as he tucked himself back into his jeans and boxers. He half expected Dean to tell him it was awful but he did quite the contrary. “Fuck, Cas, you’re a natural. That was amazing,” Dean praised as he did what Cas had done and tucked himself back into his boxers and jeans. Castiel blushed even more, ducking his head with a shy little smile that made Dean’s stomach flip.

“Thanks,” Castiel replied, watching Dean extend his hand. Castiel took it and got up from his knees, face to face with Dean who was still grinning. Cas couldn’t help but smile a little in return.

“So, since we’ve established the fact that we have feelings for each other, maybe you’d want to go out sometime, y’know, on a date?” Dean inquired almost shyly. Castiel smiled even wider, looking down at his feet before glancing back up at Dean.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Comments make my day :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me anything or talk to me!! As always, thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
